The Bringer of Peace
by The thunder of black lightning
Summary: What if naruto born in earthland instead of elemental nation, and he was capture by the zeref followers. Knowing a true meaning of friend, naruto sacrifice him-self to protect those who he loves as he disappear for eight years, he knows backs and his name was known as the bringer of peace!
1. Naruto Namikaze and Kitsumi Namikaze

**Bringer of Peace**

**What if naruto born in earthland instead of elemental nation, and he was capture by the zeref followers. Knowing a true meaning of friend, naruto sacrifice him-self to protect those who he loves as he disappear for eight years, he knows backs and his name was known as the bringer of peace!**

**Probably naruto x erza **

**Well hello guys! I'm starting another naruto x fairy tail crossover and I hope you guys also like this one as well…just to let those who haven't read my first story…well the title was the yellow flash and the titania of fairy tail…enough chit-chat let's go on to the story.**

**Chapter 1: Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Kitsumi**

Somewhere far away on the west side of fiore stood a big village with four faces of monument. The four faces monument was the previous leader of the village and that leader was known as the strongest in fiore as each of them try their best trying to protect their beloved village.

This village name was konohagakure no sato, it was known as the strongest village in fiore and they also had the strongest mage in fiore. Konoha was a peaceful village, like none other town or village konoha still have civilians working and walking around konoha or some are fixing broken stuff.

It was so peaceful that the whole konoha could hear a shout from a small blond hair boy. The boy was six years old, he had blue cerulean eyes, and he wore black short pants, white with black laces cloth and black combat boots. This boy name was uzumaki naruto and he was trying to take back his stuff where this bullies had steal them from him.

"Please give that back!" pleads naruto as he run towards the fat boy with his hand trying to grab the box that his jiji had given him and this jiji wasn't an ordinary one. Why? Because he was known as the god of mage that said he had master thousands of magic from each elemental magic and not just that, he was currently the third hokage replacing the fourth hokage who had seal the beast and it cost him his life to seal the rampaging beast.

Naruto gritted his teeth, this box was precious to him, it contains all his parent pictures, his training scroll, picture of his birthday and he wanted them to give it back. A breeze of wind suddenly surround the three boys as a red hair girl appear, she had a slender figure, her eyes were blue and she wore black skirt that reach to her knees and white cloth (AN: think like erza normal attire but changing the skirt to black).

This girl was none other uzumaki kitsumi, she was ten years old and she was also known as the red devil of konoha. "Stop you! Give that back!" kitsumi demand as the boys nods with fear and return them to a surprising naruto. Kitsumi stare at the three boys dangerously "Now go! Stop bothering my foolish little brother!" she demands as all the three boys could only answer by screaming and running away in fears.

Naruto frown he know she hated him, because that time…when their mother still alive. Kaa-san was always paying her attention to him instead of kitsumi and he also remembers when kitsumi ask for something she always replied 'some other time kitsumi' and then pay her attention back to him.

"Naruto!" kitsumi called out.

"What?"

Kitsumi hummed as her finger flick naruto forehead "ow! What was that for?" asked naruto as he rubs his forehead. "That's for being foolish my little brother, and will you stop acting like! No wonder everyone hated you…" she said with a smirk.

Naruto didn't say anything as he looks down "I guess you're right…maybe-maybe I should leave konoha…" naruto mutter but kitsumi could still hear him. With small tears naruto run away leaving a stunt kitsumi, she didn't actually mean it like that. She was only joking…and he actually falls for it, with a sigh gaze on the sky as she smile "he will be back before dinner" kitsumi thought.

Even though she hated him, she still cares and will always look after her foolish little brother. She was only jealous…that naruto had started learning magic earlier than her…and he was also had active their first level of bloodline…the rinnegan. No wonder her kaa-san didn't care about her, she was weaker than her little brother and not just that every she wanted something kaa-san would always said 'some other time' and yet when naruto wanted this or that she always smile and buying it for him.

===============================Bringer of Peace=================================

Naruto open the door of namikaze house carefully, he didn't want kitsumi to know that he had return. Naruto smile as he look around the living room and didn't notice her anywhere "I guess she's asleep…" mumble naruto as he walk to his bedroom with a sound.

Naruto close the door as he smile "she's asleep" said naruto as he click the button that turning the light on. Naruto smirk turn to a frown as he saw kitsumi was sitting on his bed staring at him "…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" shout naruto as kitsumi move her hand telling him to moving forward.

Naruto walk to her slowly and carefully, he suspect something wrong here. Naruto take a sit beside her as he could see her smile "next month is your birthday, naruto" she said as naruto widened he had forget about that "and I want you to tell me…if you want to join a guild…what guild would it be?" she asked.

Naruto smile "Fairy Tail!" exclaimed naruto in enthusiasm after all he had read about fairy tail being the strongest guild in fiore and not just that his father and mother was also from there and also one of the ten saint's mage.

"Haha…I see" nod kitsumi.

"Why asked?"

"I'm a member…" kitsumi trailed off making naruto widened "Jii-chan told me to go to fairy tail, to joined them…because…" kitsumi paused for a moment, she couldn't tell this to her foolish little brother.

"Because what? "

Kitsumi move her finger as it flick his forehead making naruto groan and muttering something about 'I hate you'. Kitsumi giggle "well I promise that you will join fairy tail, soon" finished kitsumi making naruto frown as he saw her leaving his room.

Naruto sigh his birthday was coming soon, even though kitsumi was older than him he hated when she paused her sentence, he believe there was something she hides from him and he hated when she won't tell him what she wanted to said.

Naruto lied down on his bed as he yawn, he need to sleep and thinking about whatever he wanted to think for later.

With Kitsumi

Kitsumi sigh she couldn't tell naruto that, even though naruto a foolish little brother. He one of the precious people in her list and not just that she didn't want him to started to worry about it.

Kitsumi lay down on her bed as she yawn, she remember when jiji told her that on this ten of October a group of dark mage will attack konoha. She first started to ask him a lot of question, for example konoha was the strongest village in fiore, why couldn't it defend it-self from those dark mage?

Kitsumi frown the answer from sarutobi-jiji was, 'it's not that konoha couldn't beat them, I believe they will attack outside konoha and after that starting to kidnap little children…from inside konoha with a magic even I couldn't detect them'. Kitsumi gritted her teeth, she hope that in the ten of October they won't have naruto. "At least fairy tail was a nice guild" with that thought she fall to sleeps with a smile on her face.

=================================Bringer of Peace================================

Time Skip: 10 of October, Year X774

Kitsumi walk around konoha as she went to each shop looking for the best gift for naruto, after all today was her foolish little brother birthday. Talking about naruto, she believes that when he was older he will look handsome. If they're not sibling and naruto not so young, they probably could have a relationship when they're old enough.

"Today was the ten of October…" thought kitsumi as she tries her best to remember what sarutobi-jiji had said. After thinking for a couple of minutes she widened "today…the day those kidnapper coming…shit! Naruto is outside the village" thought kitsumi as she cursed her-self for being such an idiot for forgetting such a dangerous reminder from sarutobi-jiji.

But first she need to buy a gift for naruto, even though naruto was young she remember when kaa-san teaching him magic. She knew the magic was not really strong but it should be efficient to just holding them back for a couple of hour until she arrive or mages.

After thirty minutes went inside each shop, she sigh she couldn't find anything and this is the last shop she was going to visit. The shop was old and the name of the shop was _**'mages equips and spells'**__, _with a smile she went in as the bell of those visitor when inside the store telling the shopkeeper that there are someone ring.

She beginning to look around and smile "this shop had many strong and rare equipment…maybe I should buy one for my-self" thought kitsumi as she grab a long sword. She grab the sword and widened, it was heavy and not just that but the blade it-self was printed with nine strange symbol and the hilt was black and not just that it had a lacrima inside it.

"A magic sword?" question kitsumi.

"That's right, young girl" said a gruff voice making kitsumi turn around and saw it was an old man holding a sword she never seen before. Kitsumi widened "did you make this…blade?" she asked as the old man chuckle.

"My name is hotuka, just call me tuka young girl and yes I made this but not the sword you're holding right now" answer tuka making kitsumi eyes sparkle in amazement. The old man tuka chuckle "well those sword you're holding was called 'the destroyer' said tuka making kitsumi widened.

"why is it called that?"

"well…" he pauses for a moment, after all he doesn't know her name. Kitsumi stare at him in confusion until she smile with a blush of embarrassment "kitsumi uzumaki" said kitsumi as tuka nod and continued his sentence.

"well I heard this sword was crafted by zeref it-self…but the one who had this sword said he couldn't bring the true power of this sword and neither do I…but I feel you have a strong power in you, maybe you could" said tuka as kitsumi shook her head.

"no thanks, I believe I don't fit wielding such a strong and troublesome sword" kitsumi trailed off as the old man tuka put his hand under his chin "but my brother will…he like destruction, I don't know why…but he like destroying stuff" finished kitsumi making tuka widened.

"Like the black mage zeref…" he mutters.

"Zeref?" question kitsumi, why would this old man say his brother was like zeref. She had reading about zeref recently and remembers it was said that zeref was evil and like killing people and destroying town or village. "My brother is nothing like zeref!" she growl making the old man sweat drop.

"I didn't said anything yet, kitsumi! Beside I remember that zeref before was a nice child…like your little brother you describe as 'nice' and he turn evil and bring chaos to the world, because of the great power he had" said tuka, making kitsumi widened.

"just like naruto…" thought kitsumi remembering that naruto wanted to have a great power, he wanted to be strong but doesn't know why. She shook out of her thought, she couldn't think about naruto like that. Even if naruto turn to someone like zeref naruto is still her foolish little brother that always need help from her.

"How much?" she asked.

"free…because no one wanted to but this sword before" replied tuka as kitsumi widened "take care, little girl" said tuka with a wave making kitsumi frown she hated those who called her the tittle of 'little girl'.

She huffed, she need to find naruto now. She started to have a bad feeling that something happen to him, and if she was right than she couldn't forgive her-self even though she hated him she care about him.

With Naruto

"Now…where did I throw it?" question naruto as he look around the clearance where he had practice throwing some weapon. Naruto sigh after searching for thirty minutes or maybe even an hour he still couldn't find them. The weapon was actually a knife that his mother had given to him and he doesn't want to lose them. Before this never happen, why did it happen today? Why does the knife have to disappear today? That was the question inside naruto mind, if he knew this would happen he wouldn't even bring the knife to this forest.

Naruto stare at the sky as he smile "at least today is my birthday" thought naruto, when it was his birthday he always be happy. Why, because there are many people celebrating it, not just kitsumi but sandaime-jiji, kakashi-nii-san, mikoto-kaa-san, even though sasuke was also there it was still the greatest thing naruto ever has.

"HELP!" shouts someone, it was sound like a girl but where could she be. Naruto snapped out of his thought when there are seven big man carrying two girls and one boy in one of the seven men. They all stare at naruto as naruto stare back, his not afraid of them…because he was the son of the fourth and he couldn't no he shouldn't be afraid because as the son of the fourth hokage he need to be strong to protect those who he loves.

"This child look…so familiar" said the shortest man with a smirk.

"…haha-haha, I believe he was the son of the fourth…" said the tallest one as he grab the handle of his blade. Naruto gulp even though it was only two people, he didn't have any weapon with him and he couldn't fight them even if he knows some strong magic.

"Take care of him" said one of the men as both of them nod and they all left. Naruto growl why did they leave, do they thought his weak! He's not weak he could even defeat both of this two loser and they said 'take care of him'!

"let's see how the fourth hokage son could do" said the shortest one as magic seal appear above naruto. "Rock make: rain rock!" he exclaimed as many rocks beginning to fall above naruto, as couple of them hit him. Naruto curse him-self as he close his eyes "his giving up, take him ken" said the tallest man towards the shortest man name ken.

Before ken could grab naruto, naruto open his eyes showing that it wasn't the normal blue cerulean eyes. But it was replaced with purple eyes that had one ring on his right eyes and two on his left. "Let's go!" naruto shout as he run in a greater speed than both of them could imagine.

Naruto appear behind ken as he mutters "wind great hurricane!" and three small hurricanes appears beside naruto as it cut everything touching it including ken. Ken screams in pain as the hurricane cut his body to pieces. Naruto stop moving, he widened h-h-he kill…he didn't mean to do that…i-i-is he a monster…when the scream…the scream of that man he enjoying it…n-n-no was the village right about him being a demon.

The tallest man stare at naruto in amusement "it's seems this is the first time he kill" he thought as he appear behind naruto and knock him out by hitting the back of his neck.

Naruto gasp out of air as everything around him start to go blank and then he lost conscious. The man than carried naruto as he run towards the east, that's where they park their ship and he need to hurry before anyone could come, after all this village was the strongest in the whole fiore and not just that they had the strongest mage…but not stronger than guilds though but their leader is stronger than the ten saint's mage.

The man sigh, this kid was…

**End of chapter, There you go guys the first chapter of the bringer of piece. I hope you like them and please review…so I could know where I made mistake or bad grammar. Anyway did you read the latest naruto shippuden chapter? It was epic right? Naruto summoning gamakichi, sakura…summon…probably katsuyu kid and sasuke summoning a purple snake. It was like the three of them going to be the next legendary sannin (cough) anyway please review after you read!**

**Thunder Out!**


	2. Regret and Meeting New Faces

**Bringer of Peace**

**What if naruto born in earthland instead of elemental nation, and he was capture by the zeref followers. Knowing a true meaning of friend, naruto sacrifice him-self to protect those who he loves as he disappear for eight years, he knows backs and his name was known as the bringer of peace!**

**Probably naruto x erza **

**Author Note: Well thank you for the review guys! And here I present you the new chapter of bringer of peace…**

**Chapter 2: Regret and meeting new faces**

Kitsumi was searching for the missing naruto for, four hour straight. She pant heavily as she look around and beginning to run looking for a new place to search. Kitsumi than remember when naruto had told her that he was training in the usual training ground…and that ground was just near here.

Damn, how idiot could she gets. Kitsumi than started to run again, but this time it was much faster than before. She arrives in the training ground and she didn't even see where naruto was...is he inside the namikaze compound, no naruto wouldn't be in the house in this time of hour. She knew that in every year of his birthday month, he wouldn't be back around dinner time.

"Naruto?!" she called out, as she sit on the ground waiting for her little brother for answering. "Naruto?!" she call again, all she could hear was the wind breeze, kitsumi standing up as she suddenly smell bloods. She run towards the smell and widened when she saw there was blood on the ground staining it and not just that it seems it was a man and thank god it wasn't naruto.

"w-w-wait man?" thought kitsumi as she widened "that mean, they had capture him!" Kitsumi than run towards konoha with tears, she couldn't believe this naruto…the arrogant naruto (AN: that's what she think about naruto) was capture by the zeref follower…she couldn't believe this and not just that maybe if she didn't bought that sword yet she could still save him from those man's.

Kitsumi take out the key of the namikaze house, when she unlock the door she slammed them close making those who near shock for seeing such a girl reaction and not just that it was their yondaime daughter, maybe her little demon brother did something. That was the thought leaving their mind, after all naruto was the host of the strongest nine demons, kyuubi no yoko the demon that had attack konoha six year ago.

Kitsumi was crying inside her room, she stare at the sword that was right in front of her with regret. She shouldn't buy this…she should wait until she check naruto. But her idiot of hatred overcomes the feeling of caring for her brother and her only family that are still alive. She pause for a moment as she rub her teary eyes, she pick the sword and stand up as she put them in her wardrobe. The party…how could she say that naruto was gone…missing…what would they say when she told them all that naruto was gone missing and not just it was also her fault of not checking little naruto.

"Stupid hatred, stupid kitsumi, stupid me!" she grumble as she went inside naruto room. She check around the room, maybe he left konoha and she need to check it if that was true or maybe…jiraiya-ojii-san had come to train her foolish little brother, and left her in the house because she couldn't arrive in time.

She sigh, everything was still on the same place. For example his cloths are still tidy and not just that none of them went missing, she jump to his bed with a small yawn. She was an idiot for thinking that jiraiya-ojii-san came to the house and beginning training naruto and left her because she didn't arrive in time…that was the idiotest thing she had ever think.

Time Skip: The ten of October, Year X774

Kitsumi was sleeping peacefully until she heard knocking on the door, she open her eyes and yawn cutely. She was confuse why was she inside naruto room did they do something…w-w-wait naruto was missing that's why I fall asleep in her foolish little brother. She gulp when she heard another coming knocking, she open naruto door and walk to the living room and open the door.

When she opens them there was all the friend of naruto, it wasn't much but she knew naruto was still happy to have them. She remember when naruto had said they were his precious people…even though he said that sasuke was there he still said that they all his precious people…including her.

"Oh kitsumi-chan, I expect it was naruto-kun" said a black hair woman, she remembers her name was mikoto uchiha…and there is her son sasuke uchiha and itachi uchiha staring at her patiently.

"Well can we go in?" asked sasuke making mikoto and itachi blush from embarrass as their son/brother said such a thing, talk about impatient foolish little sasuke/brother. Kitsumi smile at the six year old boy, sasuke remind her of naruto even though they have different personality they act almost the same…almost.

Mikoto and the others eye her suspiciously as they nod and went inside the house, they all widened when they saw the house wasn't even decorated and not just that there aren't any cake or candles. "where's the cake?" asked sasuke once more as itachi cover his mouth before he could asked anything else.

"...what's going on kitsumi, where is naruto-kun?" asked sarutobi, he was the third hokage the leader of konoha and also the namikaze and the sarutobi clan was closer to each other almost like the uchiha and the namikaze but sarutobi is much more better in friendship.

Kitsumi gulp she need to tell about this, about naruto missing. If she's not telling now she's going to get even more trouble than what will be coming soon. "they capture him…" kitsumi began making the third and the head of the clan member widened "the zeref follower capture him, but I believe…his still alive…" kitsumi couldn't continue as sasuke starting to growl.

"damn you! N-n-naruto was my only friend and you ruined it!"

"sasuke, control your-self" remind mikoto as sasuke nod straight away, but naruto was still his friend even though they look like hating each other, when both of them are alone they act like close friend.

"tell us what happen?" said sarutobi as kitsumi nod. Sarutobi than look at them all as he sigh "shikaku please tell all the anbu to guard every gate in konoha and guard every section of houses that had children in it" order sarutobi as shikaku nod.

"stay here shikamaru" said shikaku towards his son, he had the same pineapple hair like his father and they knew even though he was lazy, he was smart…smarter than his father.

"Now every sit down and let us listen to young kitsumi say" tsume order as they all nod, sitting down and stare at kitsumi waiting for her answer. Sasuke was waiting patiently until he snap "c'mon you stupid! Say something!" said sasuke as mikoto sigh, itachi sitting beside sasuke was muttering 'I don't know him-I don't know him'.

"come here sasuke" asked mikoto politely making all the man inside the house widened in horror. If mikoto uchiha was acting so polite…this mean she had snap and wanted to do stop what making her snap "poor kid…" they all mutter even though sasuke was her child they knew that he will receive the same punishment.

Sasuke gulp as he could hear they all muttering 'poor kid', what's wrong with them this is his mother and his mother wasn't scary at all…she was…"STOP SHOUTING AND LISTEN TO HER…EVEN THOUGH SHE DIDN'T SAID ANYTHING YET! SHE NEED TIME, AFTER ALL NARUTO WAS KIDNAP" mikoto shout making sasuke shaking in fear. This is the first time he sees his mother angry at him and he now knew why they muttering 'poor kid'…because now sasuke was on the ground unconscious.

"poor kid/sasuke/foolish little brother" they all thought differently.

Kitsumi cough, gaining all their attention as she started to speak "I don't really know what happen…but I was searching for a gift, for naruto" begin kitsumi making them all widened, after all this was the first time kitsumi buying a gift for young naruto/kun.

"I bought a sword…it was called the destroyer" kitsumi paused waiting for their reaction. They all widened even sarutobi THE THIRD HOKAGE widened and SHAKING why was he shaking, well because…

"I don't know where you got that sword from kitsumi, but that sword was the blade that zeref crafted and not only that it was said that sword had turn zeref from a nice guy to an evil guy that bring chaos to the world" said sarutobi making kitsumi widened.

"Did you plan all this, kitsumi?" asked a blond hair girl, her name was ino yamanaka. She was also a friend of naruto and not just that it seems everyone wanted to ask the same question as her.

"NO! of course not! Why should I, he was the only left…and I started to notice that!" she answer all honest as tears coming out of her eyes. "okay than…can you tell us what you saw?" asked tsume, the leader of the inuzuka clan…they were a mage where they use a rare magic…it was combining with animal magic…take over probably.

Kitsumi sigh, tonight will be a long night she brought a piece of the shredded cloth and show them. The piece of cloth were stain by blood and it seem the blood wasn't a fresh one "I found this, this afternoon…blood everywhere and I couldn't find where naruto was, but I found his knife" kitsumi said as she show the knife written Namikaze.

"kushina knife…" mutter mikoto. "kaa-san give this knife to naruto in his birthday…at the age of four I believe" nod kitsumi as she tell some information why naruto had this knife.

Mikoto smile she knew kitsumi was a nice girl, but since naruto had born she always pay her attention to naruto not caring that she had a daughter. Mikoto turn to the third as she said "hokage-sama…it seems we have a case to be doing, so good night to all of you".

"say hello to fugaku, mikoto" sarutobi said as mikoto nod. "itachi carry sasuke-kun, we're going" said mikoto as itachi nod carrying the unconscious sasuke, who was muttering "mommy, tomato, mommy, tomato"

Ino giggle she couldn't believe the cool sasuke-kun could act like that, wait did she said cool damn it naruto-kun was cooler though. She just stare at the depress kitsumi "I hate to said it…but we have to go as well" inoichi said, the head leader of the yamanaka clan.

Sarutobi nod seeing they all starting to leave as well, leaving kitsumi and sarutobi alone in the namikaze house. "kitsumi…I know you're regret all the stuff you did in the past…but the past is the past and you need to move on…and I will try my best to search and I even tell the magic council and king that the son of the fourth hokage was kidnap. I will tell them how they look, but those who are mage could only have his picture" said sarutobi as he open the door.

Kitsumi nod as she smile "thanks jii-chan" said kitsumi as she wave at him and saw him closing the door leaving a teary kitsumi inside the house "I'm sorry naruto…kaa-san…tou-san, I couldn't protect him, you must be a shame to have me as your daughter" cried kitsumi.

Meanwhile somewhere far away from konoha

They all stare at him, those glare…the glare that wanting an answer about who he is or where he come from. They all had different hair color well not all of them only three are and it seems that they all older than him…three was the same age as kitsumi he believe and three other was nine years old…well that what he thinks.

"I'm erza scarlet…what's your name" the red head girl asked. Naruto just stare at her, he started to smile when the girl was smiling at him…her smile was beautiful to him, he love her smile. "My name is…namikaze naruto" said naruto making the old man chock. They all glare at him wondering what was wrong with 'rob-jii-chan'.

"go on…" the old man said as they all nod and continuing the introduction. The blue hair boy than walk forward as he smile at naruto (who was smiling at erza) "my name is jellal Fernandez".

Naruto nod as they all start to tell their name to naruto, he know knew who they all for example 'simon, wally Buchanan, shou and milliana'. He sigh it was now the strange old man, he seems weird in his mind…it was like he had seen him before. "my name is rob…I'm a fairy tail mage" he whisper at the end making naruto widened.

"I see…thank you rob-jii-chan" said naruto with a smile, he now knew who he was…his mother had introduce him to rob before and he was happy that he could meet him again. Rob smile at him, after all they had met before naruto namikaze, he was the son of his fairy tail member as well minato namikaze and kushina namikaze. They all the strongest team in fairy tail and they also got the title of the ten saint's mage in a young age.

"rob-jii-chan is acting strange today…" they all thought.

Naruto scratch the back of his head when he notice he got all the stares from them all and erza was red…she look sick what was wrong with her. But it didn't matter at all because he wanted to ask more question "where am I?" he asked.

"you're in tower of heaven…it's near the akane resort beach" said rob as naruto nod. He didn't this tower at all but he know that he could trust rob. "so who is that guy?" asked naruto as they all give him a confusion look.

"The big guy…that carrying me" he said as rob nod.

"his someone you know as well naruto-kun" said rob making naruto including erza, jellal, shou, simon, milliana and wally widened.

"what do you mean rob-jii-chan?" asked milliana.

"that I cannot answer" said rob making her frown. Erza shook her head as she grab naruto right hand "I could show you around" she chirped happily with a blush. Naruto smile as he let her lead him where ever she wanted to go, though jellal and simon was jealous at naruto…he just met erza today and yet she already like him.

Rob was watching how happy erza was, he knows naruto was younger than her…but he just need to watch where this would lead.

**End of Chapter this is the second chapters do you like them? Hate them? Well whatever you guys like it or not please review! But let me remind you something…if you hate it THAN STOP READING IT! Well I like them and I like you all who enjoy reading this story and wish you all luck in the coming event (don't know what, but wish you all luck) and after reading don't forget to review!**

**Thunder Out!**


	3. Order and Meaning of Friend

**Bringer of Peace**

**What if naruto born in earthland instead of elemental nation, and he was capture by the zeref followers. Knowing a true meaning of friend, naruto sacrifice him-self to protect those who he loves as he disappear for eight years, he now back and his name was known as the bringer of peace!**

**Probably naruto x erza**

**Author Note: Well guys thank you for the review and I will try my best fixing the bad grammar in this story, enough with the chit-chat let's get on with the story. **

**Chapter 3: Order and meaning of friend**

It was afternoon and we could see a blond hair boy sitting beside a red head girl, they both seem happy if you look them from far away. But the truth is they both are hurt…deep inside them were hatred that they keep deep inside them…it was many painful memories. But enough with that let's heard what the two of them speaking to each other, the boy name was naruto namikaze and the girl name was erza scarlet.

"so erza, how long have you been locked up inside this tower?" asked naruto as he look around, just in case if he heard or sees one of the guard they could hide before he or she could see them. Naruto couldn't help but starting to like erza, he didn't know what the feeling inside of him and not just that whenever she make a joke he just watch her confuse hearing one was she saying.

Erza tilted her head as she smile, she was trying to cheer naruto up. Because after hearing his story erza couldn't help but hate those who hating naruto, including his sister who was beginning to understand naruto. Erza was thinking for a moment trying to find an answer to his question, thinking for a moment erza smile at the blonde "it had been seven years, I guess" she replied, before naruto could ask something erza continue her talk "I save a friend of mine, her name is kagura mizukuchi. I sacrifice for her because to me she was more than a friend…naruto I know you don't have a friend before, but you could start now, to start understanding what 'friend' true meaning is" finish erza as she hug him.

Naruto blush as he hug her back "I see thank you erza…I hope I could start understanding what true 'friend' meaning is" naruto said with a smile that could make erza blush. Naruto was about to say something when he could hear someone shouting their names, he and erza turn around and saw jellal was calling out for them.

They both run towards the blue hair boy as jellal sweat drop "jeez guys I've been calling your names for a couple of minutes ago…and it seem you both having time with each other" said jellal with a hint of jealous as he glare at naruto who wasn't look at him but erza.

"hehe, well sorry about that…tattoo boy" apologize naruto, as he make a joke for the first time…by calling jellal…'tattoo boy'. Erza smile it seem naruto starting to understand, how quick can he learn…it seems like naruto was a fast learner and if she was right naruto could learn magic much more faster and talking about magic at night she sometime could see naruto wasn't asleep…his blue cerulean eyes turn to a scary purple eyes that had rings on them…a bloodline probably.

Jellal twitch, "well not my fault I have some strange mark, whisker" jellal retort making naruto growl. "stop calling me that, pained in the ass" naruto growl making jellal twitch as both cool boys…and sometime cold starting to calling each other name.

"That's enough guys…and what are you going to say jellal?" asked erza as she hit their heads making naruto and jellal groan in pain holding their heads in pain. Jellal smile at her as he glare at naruto who was glaring back at him "well erza…whisker, it seems that sho has drew a plan for us to escape this shitty place…and I believe that he say we could try the escaping plan next week" answer jellal making erza smile at him.

"Isn't it risky if you guys haven't watch the situation…or have sho checked at what time the guards will come to check on us…or when will they have a free time…like resting or sleeping that they need for a couple of hour guarding the slaves?" asked naruto making jellal smirk.

"and that's why you're in this naruto, I believe that eyes was called the rinnegan…and hearing a couple stories from rob-jii-chan…I believe that you could summon a weird creature where you and the creature or animal became invisible and search for some information regarding with the guards" said jellal as naruto smirk back at him.

Erza gasp so those strange eyes were the legendary bloodline, how stupid could she get to forget such a story from jii-chan. Erza had a worried face on her as she wanted to say no…but naruto hug her before she could say something "I need to do this erza…thank you very much for letting me know what's true friend mean is" said naruto as he active his bloodline leaving a shock erza and a smiling jellal.

"Be careful naruto!" they both shout as naruto waves back at them. Jellal turn to erza who was glaring at him with anger it seem "it's okay erza, you remember that rob-jii-chan said that those eyes could bring peace to the world or chaos to the world and if we lead naruto to the right path he could become a savior to this world…and by giving this chance to him he could learn a new ability from those eyes…and I also believe that eyes were a gift from the god…to his family name…namikaze" said jellal as erza nod, hearing jellal said that she starting to believe in his choice and naruto…she hope nothing happen to him.

"Erza, let's go!"

"Yeah, hope the plan will work"

In Konoha

Kitsumi was now in the hokage office as she listens to the order her jii-chan given to her, "so I have to go…to fairy tail?" asked kitsumi as sarutobi nod "and you want me to live in…fairy tail and not coming back to konoha? Are you dissipate me?" growl kitsumi as sarutobi shook his head.

Kitsumi was exactly look like kushina, well almost her hair was the same red color as kushina and not just that their personality are almost the same. "now-now kitsumi-chan, I believe that your dad wanted you to go to fairy tail…to have a chance to experience how to be a mage" said sarutobi trying to calm the enrage red head "and not just that…what will naruto say, if he saw you act like this…you become distance to us and not just that…if this keep continue you might lost…by going to fairy tail you could know what 'family' mean is".

Kitsumi growl but nod at the old man "fine I will go…but did you find anything regarding naruto?" asked kitsumi. Sarutobi smile sadly at her, "I'm trying my best kitsumi-chan, but once I find any information about naruto I will send a message to fairy tail" replied sarutobi as kitsumi nod.

"Thank you…"

"anbu, watch her from afar…I want her to be save and arrive in fairy tail successfully because I don't want her going to search for naruto-kun" order the third as the anbus nod leaving the office. Sarutobi sigh oh minato and kushina would be disappointed if he they're here seeing that he couldn't find their single son.

"I need to act fast…I need to search for naruto-kun…and here I also need to see the damn council once more" thought sarutobi as he groan at the end and.

With Kitsumi

"stupid konoha…stupid me…" cursed kitsumi as she packing her stuff, she wanted to arrive in fairy tail this afternoon and not just that once she arrive there she's going to ask master Makarov to teach her some magic or how to unlock the magic she wanted to unlock. Kitsumi than walk to the namikaze library as she put all the scroll inside her back, she than look at the two most important magic spell in the world…rasengan make and the thunder god magic, she need this scroll to be safe and the only thing to do that were sealing them.

After packing for an hour kitsumi walk out of the namikaze house as she seal them so no one could get inside. After all this is the namikaze house and only namikaze could enter them and even if she seal them naruto could still get in after all he was a namikaze, he was her little brother and she hope that someday she could meet him and apologize to him at what she did previously.

As she walks out, she was receiving many glares from the villager. After hearing that naruto was gone missing the village couldn't help but feel pity to the boy, even though the boy had a demon seal inside him he was still their heroes son. They starting to realize that naruto was a normal human, just like them as well and not just that they now started to hate kitsumi. Before they thought kitsumi was a good girl, but they both are wrong…she was but much like them all but worse for example naruto gone missing was because of her retardnes.

Kitsumi ignoring the glare as she leave konoha with a sad smile "tou-san…kaa-san, I'm sorry, because of me…naruto is gone" she apologize in her mind. She could feel that her parent was watching for her…it seem like they always stay on her side even though she before hate naruto…no matter what they're family that was the words she remember from kaa-san before she died.

Talking about her kaa-san she didn't actually know the full story of her dead, she remember when naruto just told her that she was gone…dead that was he said but could he mean that their mother are still alive…but somewhere far away. She sigh she need to continue walking to magnolia, it was close to konoha so she didn't bother taking a train this morning.

She walk and walk for eternity until she could see the sign of 'welcome to magnolia', she smile when she saw it. "here I come fairy tail…" thought kitsumi as she run inside magnolia and beginning her way towards the infamous guild because of their destruction cause of level, its name was…'fairy tail'.

With Naruto

"I see…so the time are…" thought naruto as he taking some note about what time the guard, was on it's guard duty and when they're having time to rest. He sigh as he walk out of the office "it's done…" thought naruto with a smile, unknown to him there was a man with long black hair and he wore white cloak with blue laces on them "interesting, child. I can't believe that he had the rinnegan…" thought the mysterious man as he disappear "I should inform this to master hades…"

Naruto widened "shit" naruto cursed, he was being watch and he didn't feel that until the man disappear. Naruto gulp sweat running down from his face as he sigh "I hope nothing happen…because of my lack of concentration" thought naruto as he walk to the jail where they prison he, jellal, sho, simon, erza, milliana and rob. Thinking about rob he finally know who is that man, who had capture him and he now knew why the man didn't attack him when he was attacking ken…after all that man was in his transformation magic and his name was…jiraiya his god-father and he was in a mission.

Flashback

"Who are you?" asked naruto as he stares at the smoke that was starting to disappear and he could see it was a man with a long white hair. Before though his look wasn't like this, before he wore some armor like the guards are and holding weapon. But now he had long white hair and he wore red with some green cloth (jiraiya cloth, I'm sorry I don't know how to describe them) and he had a big red scroll on his back.

"Minato…kid" mutter the man making naruto widened, this man he knew who he was. But then again of course almost everyone know who he is "I'm jiraiya, one of the legendary mage and I'm from fairy tail" introduce the now man jiraiya, he was dancing and for god damn sake his dance was disgusting and to his horror he the man was grinning at him.

"O okay…" sweat drop naruto.

Jiraiya fall down with a big sweat drop on his face, this kid, he was mocking him the same as minato who was mocking him when he was little. "Brat, I'm your god-father" said jiraiya making naruto widened "yeah right, an idiot old mage…" dead pan naruto.

Jiraiya growl he wasn't an idiot old mage, he was "an idiot old mage…" naruto finish with a smirk on his face. Jiraiya sweat drop, yep the same as minato "anyway I'm on a mission here, I wanted to check on you naruto. But those damn council said that you're fine don't need me to watch you" jiraiya said making naruto sigh.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for yo…" "You-you…you don't know anything about me! They treat me…like I'm a monster…and here you said 'I'm sorry'…I can't forgive them…but I will try to forget them" naruto interrupt with a growl as jiraiya sigh.

"I hope you're not going to a dark side naruto…" thought jiraiya "anyway brat, I heard you and those children wanted to escape…I will watch you guys from afar and after that I will began training you in that eyes of yours" said jiraiya with a smile.

"I can't forgive you…but I won't forget you, because…because you're my god-father" naruto said as he hug him. Jiraiya smile so the kid still had his good side and that mean that he could still save him from the darkness and lead him to the right path…after all if he was in the right path he will be a savior and if he went to the dark…he guess that naruto will bring chaos to the world.

"Take care brat!" jiraiya good byes as naruto smile.

"I will become strong…to protect erza…and my friend…"

Flashback End

"Friend…" thought naruto he now knew what friend true meaning. Before to him friend was nothing but a futile word…now he understands friend is…

Flashback (this is the last flash back)

Naruto growl at the red head, she keeps calling him her friend and naruto didn't actually know the meaning of friend is. "What do you know of friend? I never have a friend before…and here you said that I'm your friend" confuse naruto.

"Naruto calm down…I don't know what your past is...but you shouldn't act like this, we're friend and friend never leave each other…no matter what happen" said erza as she hug the blond hair boy with a smile on her face.

Naruto widened, he was shock hearing at what erza had said. What was this calm and warm feeling inside him; he didn't know what this feeling is. But he didn't care about that because now he wanted to know more about what friend are supposed to mean. Naruto hold erza hand as he stared at her eye to eye, erza blush at the sudden action from the blond as naruto smile a little "friend…erza please tell me what 'friend is'?" asked naruto.

Erza smile, "of course naruto, friend stick for each other naruto…no matter what their situation is, for example if you're sick (blush) I will always stay beside you…taking care of you…and friend sometimes fight and not just that we always help each other…when you need help…when I need help we always helping each other" erza reason what friend mean. Naruto had a confuse look her face was red, is she sick? "Erza are you sick?" naruto asked as he feel her forehead.

Erza blush as she push naruto hand away "n-n-no…." she stutter her face was now the same color as her scarlet hair. Naruto grin, "well if you're sick…I will always stay by your side…because I'm a friend of erza scarlet" said naruto with a foxy grin, which making erza blush.

"Y-y-yeah…that c-c-could be nice"

Flash Back End

**It's also the end of the third chapter, so do you like them? Hate them? Well just don't forget to review my story…it will bring me to inspiration…and thanks for some of the review I got. Anyway I wanted to ask you guys a question…do you like naruto or fairy tail more. Please answer them and don't forget to review!**

**Thunder Out**

**Next Chapter: Escaping plan and Fairy Tail…**


	4. Escaping plan and Fairy Tail

**Bringer of Peace**

**What if naruto born in earthland instead of elemental nation, and he was capture by the zeref followers. Knowing a true meaning of friend, naruto sacrifice him-self to protect those who he loves as he disappear for eight years, he now back and his name was known as the bringer of peace!**

**Author Note: Well hello guys this is the fourth chapter and I will tell you guys something…this story now will officially be naruto x erza. I actually a fan of naruto x erza pairing but I will make another new story where you guys could choose…who to pair naruto with and I will always try to fix my mistake! Keep up the review guys I love them **

**Thunder Out…**

**Chapter 4: Escaping plan and Fairy Tail**

It was morning in the peaceful town magnolia; it was so peaceful that the whole town could hear many screaming and cheering from the infamous guild, fairy tail. Why was the guild so noisy today, well because they now had a new member and the name of this new member was erza scarlet. She had scarlet hair, her eyes were brown and she wore an armor covering her body and she wore blue skirt covering her lower parts. It's not just that kitsumi namikaze was so happy after hearing that erza was a friend of her foolish little brother, naruto namikaze and after asking her some question kitsumi smile this girl who was also in the same age as her had fallen for naruto, but she was sad when hearing that naruto sacrifice him-self to save erza but she was happy that now her foolish little brother had known the true meaning of 'friend'.

The scarlet hair girl was happy that she was now inside fairy tail, but then again because of her naruto couldn't be here. Why? Because…

Flash Back One week before joining Fairy Tail

"Here guys, all the timeline when the guards will be on their guards duty and having a break" naruto stated giving them all the pages that he had written about the guards. They all smile at him as sho grab the papers and starting to read them with surprise look.

Jellal saw sho surprise as he grab the papers and start to reading them, there on the paper was written and drawn every single thing about where the guards will guard the place and their break room and not just that the drawing…naruto was so good at drawing.

"Amazing, you're sp amazing naruto!" erza praise the blond making naruto blush as he scratch the back of his head and smile at them sheepishly.

"Not bad" jellal commented "but I'm better".

Naruto growl "what did you said tattoo boy?!"

Jellal had a tick mark on his face as he and naruto head to head with each other "I said I'm much more better than you, whisker boy!" retort jellal making naruto angry even more. They were about to go to the next level when suddenly a hand bop them on their head making them groan in pain.

"Stop fighting you guys, we have a plan to do" said erza as she pointed at sho who was waiting for them both to stop. Naruto and Jellal sweat drop, they both bow as they apologize towards them all "we're sorry"

Erza bop them on their head once more making them groan in pain once more "what now?" asked jellal as he rub his sore head. "Stop acting like that, sheesh and here I thought you both are cool…especially you naruto" she added in her mind making naruto and jellal blush.

"Thank you erza…" both of them thought as they all starting to listen to sho plan. After hearing the plan that sho had made they all smile but jellal and naruto were smirking.

"Great job sho" commented naruto with a thumb ups at the dark blond hair boy. Sho blush with a nod "with this plan of yours, we could finally have our freedom" jellal commented this time though.

"Alright guys, let's go to our position" Simon said as he sneak a glance at erza who was glancing at naruto. Simon couldn't help but wonder why would erza like naruto, he didn't even acknowledge her but he and jellal were acknowledge her and yet she didn't acknowledge them instead she acknowledge naruto.

Naruto, jellal, erza, milliana, sho, Wally and Simon smile "let's go team naruto!" naruto exclaimed making jellal growl.

"Team jellal, whisker!"

"What did you said, tattoo face?!"

"Guys…" erza said it slowly she was surrounded by weird energy and not just that…is that the shinigami behind her glaring at them with pure of fear.

"We're sorry" they apologize quickly making her sigh and milliana giggle.

"I can't believe you guys are afraid of her" whisper milliana though erza could still heard her but she couldn't punch her like she punch naruto and jellal after all she was only a child.

"We're not afraid of her!" they both shook their head in unison making erza growl "we're afraid of her!" they both said it quickly. Simon, wally and sho laugh this two sometime could be funny and not just that every time they met both of them always starting to fight it was like they're like a little child that always whining and arguing. But whenever they both not together they act cool, smart, calm and always look strong no matter what their situation are.

Time Skip: Fifteen Minutes Later

The seventh of them stop, as they stare at the sewer that was leading them outside. "Here we're guys" sho inform "this is the place…all we have to do is…" sho couldn't continue as they could hear a cough coming behind from Simon.

They all turn when they saw two guards that one of them holding a weapon and the other one had a plate were staring at them with a mocking smile, "hello brat, I was wondering what you guys doing?" greet the guard that was holding the weapon.

Sho widened as tears coming out of his eyes "I'm sorry…" he whisper, though naruto and erza could heard him apologizing.

"oh that brat crying" said the guard holding the plate as his free hand pointing at sho who was crying with his head down. Naruto gritted his teeth, it was his fault. If he be more careful they wouldn't be here "brat, who is the master mind behind this plan?" asked the weapon guard (I'm calling him that from now on).

Sho gritted his teeth, he need to tell them it was his fault. No he can't he was too afraid to said something, damn it! He was a boy and yet here he couldn't say something at those two guards.

"I did!" naruto and jellal said it at the same time. Erza, Sho, Simon, Wally and milliana widened they sacrifice them-self for them. "Alright than, come with us. And the three of you will be punish" said the plate holding guard.

Before they went with the guard naruto and jellal smile at them "good luck…" they both said at the same. Those word…no…no…no they're words whenever someone said something like that…that mean they won't meet each other…they will depart and she doesn't want that to happen.

"NARUTO!" erza shout as naruto smile at her.

"I'm…fine erza…no matter what…fine it…find the freedom we have always wanted" naruto whisper as he walk following the guards with jellal staring at erza sadly "don't give up…because naruto and I will be fine" jellal whisper as he follow them. Erza starting to cry as sho cry as well "I'm sorry erza-nee-san, if I said that I did it…this won't happen…" apologized sho as erza stop crying and hug the crying sho.

"It wasn't your fault sho…we underestimate them…that's all" said erza trying to calm sho. "We don't want to get more trouble…so let's go back until either naruto or jellal arrive" said Simon as he led them back to their prisoner. Rob was waiting for children, until he then sees a crying sho, milliana and Wally. While erza and simon didn't cry he do know that they're in great pain and not just that where is jellal and naruto…did they…OH NO…they did it again, but this time naruto and jellal will receive the punishment.

Rob wanted to stop this guards for torturing naruto and jellal with his magic, but he can't after remembering that he had hurt one of his friend with his magic…he couldn't risk it.

"jii-chan!" they all shout in unison as they hug the poor old man.

"erza-chan, simon, wally, milliana-chan and sho what happen?" asked rob, he wanted to hear it from them, after all he doesn't like jump to a conclusion straight away.

"T-t-they took him…they took naruto" erza said, crying on the old man shoulder "a-a-also…jellal they took jellal as well…"

"Isn't there anything you could do, rob-jii-chan?" asked Simon as he try to calming down the crying sho. Rob stares at them sadly "I'm sorry right know, I can't do anything" rob begin making them all tense up "but all I could do were watching you kids…from the guards" finished rob with a smile.

Erza rub her teary eyes as he smile at him and everyone, "guys…we're not giving up…this is our second epic fail (true…so true…) but the third one we're not going to fail anymore…before naruto and jellal back, we're going to make another escape plan!" erza said making sho rub his teary eyes as well and stare at erza with a smile.

"erza-nee-san!" sho shout as he hug her, erza let the boy hug him as she smile "we're going to get our freedom…that's for sure…" thought erza at the end as she pat sho head.

With Naruto and Jellal (the same prisoner)

Naruto and Jellal growl, this man, this people, how long are they going to torture them? Their plan was so perfect…when those two guards suddenly caught them, to naruto it doesn't made sense why? because if his theory was right…when they're escaping the guards supposed to have a break…and yet they caught them…this isn't right, someone must have planned this…and whoever those person are, naruto think it was the guy that he didn't feel his presence until he spokes at the end.

Jellal scream in pain, when one of them starts to whip jellal. Naruto growl at them, he wanted to use the rinnegan right now! But he couldn't why? Because right now naruto could feel that some weird energy blocking his ability to use the eyes technique, damn it! Why does this always happen.

"stop…" naruto mumble, but those man only glare at him "stop hitting him" his hair shadowing his eyes "tell me…tell me what your true purpose of creating this tower and capturing all this slave?" asked naruto as he glare at them all coldly.

The man only chuckle, once they stop chuckling they answer the question naruto asking "a kid like you wanting to know…but I will tell you that we build this tower because we wanted to revive the black mage zeref!" the man paused as he saw naruto gasp hearing the name of zeref "so a brat like you know who he is, anyway continue with the story why? We build this tower. We wanted a true freedom, zeref is a true god! He end this world era before…but fail to begin anew because one of them kill him, in order to reach true peace" finished them man.

"Pfft, he is not a god!"

The man turn around as he stare at the bleeding jellal "what did you said brat?!" he asked but this time naruto replied it for jellal.

"by having a true peace…a true freedom…we shouldn't rise a dead person…beside if he was a god why did he die? A true peace…we need to find it by starting to work together…understanding each other, that way we will reach a true peace…not reviving some lose punk!"

The man laugh at naruto remark, he kick naruto on the side of his body as he smile seeing naruto was in pain "we will achieve that peace you damn brat!" he said as he left naruto and jellal in the dark, stink or whatever you want it call alone. Naruto smirk when he and jellal saw him leaving, they smile at each other as they need to have a plan to escaping this prison. Before they could though, a voice suddenly speaks to them both…the voice it was hollow, cold and last but not least evil.

"_**I'm a true god…**_"

Naruto and jellal heard the voice as they look around and didn't saw anyone around them, was it their imagination. Damn those guards of a loser, talking about a fake god and now he and jellal starting to hear the god name once more.

"_**Those men are idiot...they built this tower for me…and yet they couldn't see him**__"_

Naruto and jellal had enough as they both shout "who are you! Show your-self!"

"_**I live in the darkness…and I will live inside of those who have a hatred inside of them…I'm the great black mage zeref!**_" the voice exclaimed as they both could see an energy…no like soul went inside them.

"_**By hatred…I live…and with hatred you and I will reach the true freedom…**__" _

Naruto and jellal gasp out of air and starting to catch for some air when the voice was gone. They couldn't believe that was zeref…he was a god than…if he could appear like that…was those man words were true…by achieving a true freedom, they would need to revive zeref then, both blue hair and blond hair boy smirk at each other as their hair cover their eyes.

"Zeref…we both will complete this tower…for you…" they both mutter at the same time.

Unknown to them there was a girl smiling at both boys, the girl had black long hair that reach to her back, she wore pink kimono as she held a green color lacrima "cute boys…especially you Blondie" she thought as she smile at them sadly "but then again master hades want you both to be his pawn…"

She smirks as magic enveloping her body "I complete my mission…and we have the rinnegan user and the blue hair boy in our control…"

Time Skip: The Next Day

Erza and the other could hear their jii-chan pleading for mercy, asking them to release naruto and jellal. But of course they kick him and ignoring the old man pleading, erza growl she wanted to stop those people but couldn't do it…because she didn't have the guts to do it.

"Remember…no matter what…find it…find the true freedom that we always wanted"

Erza tilted her head, those are naruto words and those words bring hope to her, she smile as she grab one of the slave equipment (like shovel for example). "erza…what are you doing…" rob thought in amusement when he saw erza hit both guard on the head as they lost their consciousness.

"Wake up all of you…today we will have our true freedom! Get up! Don't give up! Grab everything you have! Because today we will not fail and for sure we will escape from this hell whole!" erza shout as the entire slave nod with a shout that ranged through the tower.

Rob smile, as he wake all the children and told them to leave as well. They all nod and grab one of their stuff and run along with erza, rob smile even though he was old, he could still protecting them and not just that if something happen jiraiya will appear and finish them all.

It was starting to get better when one of the guard shout "BRING THE MAGE!". They all starting to get worried, including rob. He could fight with mages, but it will be a risk why? Because since his body gotten old his magic when out of control and since he stop using magic, he might kill someone by accident. Rob gritted his teeth when he saw erza who was helping a woman to stand up saw an incoming spear about to hit her. Before it could stab her rob appear in front of erza as he cough shocking erza.

"j-j-jii-chan…" erza whisper as tears coming out of her eyes "n-n-no…first it was naruto and jellal…n-n-now we're losing you…JII-CHAN!" shout erza with tears as she saw rob closing his eyes. Suddenly magic seal appear beneath her as she screams with tears, "nee-chan have magic…" milliana awed.

Simon, Wally and sho smile at her "she had active her magic…while we couldn't and not just that…that mean we have two magic users!" Simon exclaimed.

"And who are the other one?" asked one of the slaves.

Simon smile at him "naruto…the blond hair boy, he was my friend" Simon begin as he gritted his teeth "but he was now prison because of our epic fail, escaping plan!" Simon finished making the man smile at him sadly.

"I guess we could only depend on the…" the man couldn't finish his sentence as they all saw a huge fire beam suddenly hit all the guard mage that either had weapon magic or able to do magic "don't worry I'm here! I'm the great toad mage and one of the ten saint's mage, my name is…" the man couldn't finish his sentence as he slip and head first to the ground.

"Idiot…" they all mutter, but they actually impress that one of the ten saint's mage was actually here guarding them all and watching those cults. "Jiraiya…" he finished holding his head in pain, the man than turn as he look at erza "go look for naruto and jellal, I know you want to find them…" jiraiya said as erza nod with a smile leaving jiraiya.

"now guys run to the north and you will find all the council ship there, after all today were also my plan of taking you guys out of here…and I should tell you this, you should trust me, because I'm jiraiya one of the ten saint's mage and I am from fairy tail!" jiraiya exclaimed showing the black fairy tail emblem to the slaves.

They all awed in amazing "fairy tail!" Wally and sho shout with stars in their eyes. "go now!" jiraiya shout as they all run leaving jiraiya alone staring at the weird man that had black long hair and wore white cloak with blue laces, he was…

"I'm bluenotes, from the grimoire heart and I won't let all this slaves escaping and not just that…jellal and naruto is now master hades pawn and I know this because a girl on that scarlet hair girl use the forbidden lost magic..." said bluenotes.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth, the dark guild had his god-son and not just that 'pawn' mean…oh shit and how did they do it…to make naruto their pawn and not just that a eleven years old girl cast this magic on him and jellal…he was impress. "You're probably wondering how we have naruto and jellal…the magic was known as memory control magic" said bluenotes making jiraiya widened.

"Well than let's go with the fighting!" he exclaimed.

"Yes after all after a long time I badly wanting to test your-skill as well jiraiya one of the ten saint's mage" they both run towards each other with their hand pointing at each other.

"**Fire make: Flame dragon!**" jiraiya exclaimed as a red flame made out of dragon fly towards bluenotes in a great speed.

"Tch…" all bluenotes said as magic seal appear in front of the flame dragon as the flame disappear. Jiraiya widened his magic was the same as gildarts…oh man this will be an awesome battle after all he had really wanting to fight a crash magic user.

With Erza

Erza run as fast as she can as she kicks each door open, she stop trying to catch her breath. She was tired after running and not just that she had finally unlock her magic and because of the first time using magic she was damn tired. Erza look at the last door with a smile, this is it, and they all will finally have their true freedom.

Erza run towards the door as she open them slowly and check at what was happening inside, she could see naruto using the rinnegan…killing the guard that was supposed to watch them. She gasps t-t-this is…this is the naruto she know…she turn to the other direction and saw jellal laughing…throwing dark beam at the guards…killing them straight away.

She had enough with their action as she open the door, "NARUTO! JELLAL!" both boys turn around with a smirk grace upon their face staring at the scarlet head girl. Erza smile when she got their attention "let's go guys, we could escape now. The other were waiting for us outside, we finally get our true freedom!" erza smile at them.

Naruto and jellal didn't said anything, their face were emotionless and not just that, their eyes were dead and staring at her coldly. "this is our freedom erza…" naruto began with a smirk that shock the scarlet girl "go get your freedom and we both will get back all those slave and we both will give them something that these fool didn't gave us…we will give them food and the right bed for them to sleep" jellal finished for him.

"What about the others? They're waiting for us, outside in the ship!" asked erza. Jellal chuckle "there's no need for that erza…I have destroy the ship with my magic…and now they don't have any ship to go to the main land…and I guess they will stuck here and become the slaves once more…" smirk jellal.

Erza widened this wasn't her friend, naruto and jellal never act like this and not just that their emotion…they didn't have any emotion and their eyes were cold and dead. What was wrong with them! This is the freedom they had wanted to achieve a long time ago but now…

"Naruto"

Naruto stare at erza with confusion "what?" he asked.

"tell me…tell me what's the true meaning of friend…" erza asked making the blond widened, those words were "I'm your friend…and you're my friend and I know that you and jellal never act like this…whoever controlling you, fight back! Stirred them away and regain your true-self once more!" erza said with tears.

Naruto growl erza was right, he never acts like this, whoever controlling him he need to take him out of his body, he need to fight back. "AGGHH!" Naruto scream "GET OUT!" red energy starting to envelope around his body as those who had magic in them could see black energy seeping out of his body; it was like…it run away from the red energy. She smile she finally have her naruto back, "naruto…" erza called out, but the blond didn't answer, erza starting to get worry as she hug him "is this you naruto? Please I don't want to lose you!" erza plead but to her surprise naruto start to laugh.

"haha-haha…man that was awesome…that energy…" naruto said making erza widened he was back, but he was talking about the red energy…he like them what was that energy. Naruto move erza hand as he smile "don't worry I'm fine erza, thank you for telling me to fight back…and the answer of friend are, no matter what situation you're in you always help each other back…because that was the true meaning of friend".

Erza smile "c'mon naruto, we have to save jellal!"

Jellal smirk at them both "helping me? I'm fine! I don't need your help, because I will revive zeref and we both will rule this world!"

Naruto growls "tattoo face! Stop this shitting; I know you're idiot but not this idiot!"

Jellal growl "who are you calling tattoo face, whisker!" Jellal had enough with their idiotic as magic seal appear above erza "die…" he whisper as a black beam went towards the shock erza.

"ERZA!" naruto shout as he push her away and take the hit instead of her.

Erza was surprise when she check her-self she was find, she look for jellal but he wasn't there "he probably left…" she thought. Than to her horror she saw naruto was bleeding holding his stomach in pain "you're okay…" naruto whisper, it was too painful to see erza cry but right now the girl was crying.

"Naruto!" she cried as naruto coughing blood, naruto stroke her hair as he smile "it's okay…you will forget about me erza…" naruto whisper making erza cry more loudly. "I will die here…and I want you to move on…"

Erza could feel naruto body was so cold and his heart beat were not beating slow to slow in fact. "Please naruto…I don't want you to go" plead erza. Naruto cough as he hold her hand "move on…and I haven't tell you this…but I'm only seven…" naruto whisper as he his vision starting to get blur, he stop playing with erza hair because he couldn't feel his hand anymore, he starting to get sleepy…and then everything went blank.

"naruto…" erza check on the blond but she couldn't feel his breathing and his heart beat…had stop "naruto…please-please…" still no answer "NARUTO!" tears flooding out of her eyes, he was the first boy she fallen in love and she didn't care if naruto was younger than her…but now he die…she couldn't forgive jellal no matter what…she will kill him!

Flash Back End

That's what happens in the tower before erza arrive in fairy tail, she regret every action she did. Why, because of her naruto was gone…dead and if she ever find jellal…the answer was clear, she will kill him.

**There you go the fourth chapter and to let you guys know this, I try my best to fix my grammar and if it still the same please hit me…tell me I mean and keep the review guys, without them I won't stop making new chapter. Jiraiya and bluenotes, what happen to them? Well it will be in another incoming chapter I didn't want to type it in here because this one was all about naruto and erza. Is naruto dead? Well you will find out soon or later…oh and it will be a time skip.**

**Thunder out!**

**The next chapter in bringer of peace, the death flute, lullaby… **


	5. The Strongest Team

**Bringer of Peace**

**What if naruto born in earthland instead of elemental nation, and he was capture by the zeref followers. Knowing a true meaning of friend, naruto sacrifice him-self to protect those who he loves as he disappear for eight years, he now back and his name was known as the bringer of peace!**

**Author Note: Well guys thank you for all the reviews and adding my story/follow my story! I appreciate what you guys did and I hope you always continue reading each of my chapters and here is the next chapter, enjoy! **

**Naruto X Erza**

**Author Note: This is chapter five guys, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The strongest team…**

Today we could see a blond hair woman around the age of seventeen was searching for the appropriate job for her. She sighs after looking the entire request, none of them are easy and it seems everything was too hard for her.

It was than a red head woman around nineteen years old walk to her, her name was kitsumi namikaze and she believe kitsumi was the most powerful woman in fairy tail and not just that she had this weird purple eyes that had four rings on each of them, but her real eyes were those pretty blue ocean. "Need any help, lucy?" kitsumi asked.

Lucy nod, telling her what kind of mission she wanted to do. Kitsumi nod with a sigh the mission Lucy wanted wasn't actually available in this guild; after all fairy tail was the strongest in kingdom of fiore and yet Lucy wanted an easy mission and if she remember cait shielter have many easy mission and she probably should join 'cait shielter'.

Kitsumi smile at her "well if you want you can come with me in my s-rank mission." Lucy sweat drop, she wanted an easy one and here kitsumi invite her to go to an S-rank mission "no thanks" she refuse as kitsumi nod with a warm smile and left "she's nice…" lucy thought with a blush as well "and also one of the beautiful fairy girls!"

It was then a blond hair man that had flirt with her last week before she became a member was walking to her with a charm smile and if she believes his name was loke. "What do you want?" she asked annoyed. "Let's go a mission together Lucy" asked loke with a charming smile, of course Lucy refuse the request straight away. Loke smile as he move closer and touching her nose with his nose "we will be the team of love!" exclaimed loke as lucy push him away from her.

"No mean no loke" Lucy refuses, she than move her hand beside her hips as her golden keys made a 'clang' sound. Loke heard the 'clang' sound as he look at the cause of the sound and saw there was golden keys attach to her belt on the side of her hips "Are you a celestical mage?" he asked sweats dripping down his face "yep" Lucy nod with pride. She was than shock as she saw loke run away with fears "we can't be together anymore, Lucy!" loke shout before he went out of the guild.

She sweat drop, when did they even get together. "I wonder what his problem?" Lucy hummed as mira smile at her "he probably had a celestical mage as his girlfriend and die in battle…that's probably the reason why he fears celestical mage" mira guessed as Lucy nod.

"Yeah maybe you're right"

Natsu and Grey were fighting about some stupid things as they starting to brawl that soon the whole guild joining them. Lucy, Mira and Happy sigh at the same time "I wonder why they're like this?" question Lucy.

Mirajane smile at her "the guild acts like this because we think of each other us a family and we acknowledge each other by fighting that's what fairy tail is". Lucy nod at her as she look at happy who was actually enjoying eating fish "stupid cat…" she mutter as they could suddenly heard someone running.

They all saw loke was running inside the guild with sweat dripping down from his face "g-g-guys erza…erza is back!" loke inform the whole guild. The whole guild heard him and they all start to panicked. "Shit! We just had some fight and here erza was back!" natsu shout as he and grey start to clean the guild much to Lucy surprise. Natsu, grey and the whole member of fairy tail gulp when they saw a shadow figure starting to enter, she had red head and her eyes were blue yup that's erza for yo…w-w-wait blue, they all stare at the young woman "this is not erza you stupid loke!" grey growl.

"yeah it's stupid kitsumi…" natsu stop talking as he gulp when he suddenly feel a strange aura coming from kitsumi, it was evil and wanting to destroy something and he could guess who she wanted to destroy…it was him she want to destroy him. Natsu smile at her as he bow pleading for apologize.

The whole guild starting to laugh as they saw a second shadow figure, but then of course they couldn't see who it was after all they could only saw him/her shadow. Grey smirk this person probably some visitor, "see no stupid erza, loke" grey said as he mock erza by calling her 'stupid'. It was then the shadow figure arrives in the guild, she had scarlet hair, brown eyes and she wore armor and what is that horn she carried? Than the whole guild realizes who it was, shit! THAT'S ERZA, THE REAL ERZA. Erza glare at grey dangerously, did grey just said she was stupid, she wasn't stupid damn him, she will kill him that's for sure. "What did you call me, grey?" she asked her hair cover her eyes.

Grey gulp as he start to run as fast as he can but a big horn fall and hit him hard on his body, grey scream in pain as erza smile towards him "there that's your punishment" she mutter making all of them sweat drop at her antics. "so this is erza…" thought lucy the young woman was the same age as kitsumi and not just that their hair color almost have the same red hair, but the different was erza hair were scarlet and kitsumi were red and their eyes were different as well kitsumi had blue eyes and erza had brown eyes.

Erza turn around as she stare at mira, who was smiling at her "is master here?" she asked as mirajane shook her head "no master is in his regular meeting, discussing about the mysterious mage…" answer mira.

Erza nod no wonder master was busy, no wonder master Makarov and the other magic council were busy after all the strange mage appear around last year and if she was right the mysterious was a strong mage and was hunting down member from the dark guild. "So a new member?" she asked as she pointed at Lucy. Mira nod as Lucy shook her head in agreement "what's your name?" she asked as Lucy smile.

"Lucy heart…Lucy, and I'm a celestical mage" introduce Lucy, managing her-self to stop saying her last name. Erza rise her eyebrow, wondering why she wouldn't tell her last name to her but it didn't matter because not only her that didn't tell her their last name, it was naruto and she didn't know his last name until she met kitsumi and his last name was namikaze and he was the son of the fourth hokage and kushina namikaze and both his parent was a mage of fairy tail and also the ten saint's mage (Kitsumi told her about minato and kushina and also naruto didn't tell her his last name). She then stare at her in amazement "so you're the one who beat those Vulcan…and the gorilla women… (**AN: If I remember right**)" lucy shook her head in disagreement but erza didn't care about that if it was a rumor she will stick to it until the rumor turn false "that's amazing…"

Lucy sweat drop she didn't even said it was her; it was natsu for god damn sake and she ignoring her that natsu was the one who defeated the Vulcan. Of course erza heard her but she didn't care like she said it before, she won't stop until the rumor turn false and right now the whole town said that the rumor was true.

Kitsumi walk to them with a smile "so erza, what's this mission you said to me before?"

Erza smile which shock the whole guild, she never smile to anyone and yet she was smiling at kitsumi and why couldn't she act nice like kitsumi act nice with them. "But before I tell you kitsumi, I want to ask you…did konoha find any information about naruto?" she asked. Kitsumi stop smiling, her face turn serious as lucy gulp what was wrong about this 'naruto' that could make kitsumi turn this serious "no they said he died…even jiraiya one of our ace said that he was dead…" replied kitsumi.

Lucy wanting to know who this naruto was but she need to let them finish their talk and when they finish talking she will ask the question she wanted to ask them. Erza eyes turn saddens, she should have known naruto was dead…but somewhere inside her told her that naruto was alive. "I know how you feel erza…somewhere inside me told me that my little brother were still alive…naruto namikaze…I feel so much regret by leaving him alone in the forest…and the day he was taken it was also his birthday and I couldn't give him this sword I bought for him as a gift for his birthday" kitsumi smile sadly as she take out a scroll and she put her hand on top of the scroll and magic seal start to appear and 'puff' a long blade around nineteen inch were wrapped with bandages appear.

They all stare at the sword with amazement, "what is this awesome sword kitsumi?" asked erza with stars in her eyes. She could feel the sword contain magic and not just that the aura of the sword…were cold, evil and malice what was this sword.

Kitsumi sigh knowing that erza going to asked her that kind of question, after all she was a sword lover and not just that she even have many armor that was too sexy in her mind. "this blade itself…contain dark magic" she paused as the whole member gasp, the usual loud and hyperactive natsu was now quiet he was actually…checking the blade with amazement and then again everyone had the same look in their eyes "is the black mage zeref, sword creation…" she finish making all of them jaw drop and some was shaking.

"Z-z-zeref"

"H-h-how did she have that sword…"

"Amazing, she had zeref sword all along?!"

"I want to try it in battle" erza pout as she try to hold the sword but unable too, she didn't know why but she believe that this sword want someone like kitsumi or maybe naruto as it user. Kitsumi sigh as she did the same magic spell and then the sword went inside the scroll in a puff of smokes.

Erza smirk "alright then, where is natsu and grey?"

Natsu and grey begin to curse her under their breath as they smile putting their hand on each other shoulder, "h-h-hey erza!?" they greet in unison as erza smile and Lucy freak out.

"I see, you guys seems act like a good friend…" she paused as she saw them smile at her with sweat dripping from their faces "or are you acting like this in front of me…and fight each other behind my back?!" she finish with a death glare towards them both.

They gulp as grey said, "n-n-no erza, we won't do that to you. After all me and natsu were best friend, right natsu?!"

"Aye!" natsu nod.

"Natsu acts like happy!" Lucy freaked out as kitsumi smile at her and mira sigh, after all she knew that natsu and grey was acting and yet erza fall for their act. Erza smile "good friends sometimes fight… in this mission I want you natsu, grey and kitsumi!" erza said as she walk her way towards the exit door of fairy tail.

"w-w-what…I don't want it" natsu refused.

Erza stop walking as she turns around facing natsu with a death glare "…did I hear you complained?" she asked as natsu gulp as he shook his head "good, after all I need you all…"

Everyone sigh as they saw erza was successfully walked out of fairy tail, but they all had a question in their mind that they want erza to answer "what is this mission that erza the strongest woman or maybe second of fairy tail, need kitsumi (S-class mage as well), natsu (B-A-class mage) and grey (B-A-class mage) to come with her in this mission?" that was all the thought leaving the whole member of fairy tail.

Mirajane widened, as she whisper "oh no! Natsu…grey…kitsumi…and erza this could be the strongest team member of fairy tail…"

Lucy who was near her widened "strongest team…what the hell?!" she thought confuse at mirajane declaration.

Meanwhile…

Somewhere far away from magnolia, was a man seating on the ground. He wore black cloak and he also wore his hood so people couldn't see what kind of hair he had. The man had his eyes close for such a long time, he than open them with a smirk grace upon his face "the lullaby…it's time for me to take it from the dark guild…eilswand (AN: Tell me if I'm wrong)…" thought the mysterious man before he vanish in a thin air.

**I will stop chapter five here guys! I wanted to write more, but I guess I didn't want this story to finish so quickly and like I said before I will try my best fixing the bad/horrible grammar. Anyway can you guys give me some pointers about fighting, because I'm horrible at writing it! Don't forget to review guys, even if you hate it just review…it will give me inspiration…and I was actually wondering why do people like the yellow flash and titania of fairy tail more…than the bringer of peace? And who is this mysterious man? You will find out who he is in the next chapter (well maybe) and what magic kind of magic do you want naruto and kitsumi have?! **

**Here is the magic for naruto:**

**-Ice Make**

**-Death Magic**

**-Wind Magic**

**-Lighting Magic**

**The magic naruto possess right now are, transformation magic, clone magic, gravity magic (from rinnegan) and teleport magic (not including his bloodline).**

**For Kitsumi Magic:**

**-Ice Make**

**-Fire magic**

**-Snow magic (oc)**

**-Light Magic**

**The magic kitsumi possess right now are teleport magic, transformation magic, clone magic and gravity magic (from rinnegan) and requip (not including her bloodline). Choose their magic's by reviewing okay and you could only choose two not three!**

**Thunder Out!**

**The next chapter in Bringer of Peace, Eilswand…**


	6. Mission and Information

**Bringer of Peace**

**What if Naruto born in earthland instead of elemental nation, and he was capture by the Zeref followers. Knowing a true meaning of friend, Naruto sacrifice him-self to protect those who he loves as he disappear for eight years, he now back and his name was known as the bringer of peace!**

**Naruto X Erza**

**Chapter 6: Mission and information**

They were all waiting in the train station of magnolia, Kitsumi and Erza were talking about some S-rank mission they had done in the past. Though Lucy was surprise when she saw Erza and Kitsumi were friendly to each other and Erza aren't that friendly within the guild mates.

Remember what she wanted to asked, she interrupt erza and Kitsumi conservation with a smile. "sorry for interrupting you…but I wonder who is this Naruto…I mean I know that she was your brother but…what kind of connection does Erza…has with him?" she asked nervously.

Erza didn't bother to look at her; after all she didn't want anyone to make her remember what happen to the past. Kitsumi sigh, she really needs to tell her after all almost everyone from the guild knows who Naruto is…well not as her brother after all that was new and Lucy.

"correct Lucy…Naruto is my brother and what does Naruto has with Erza…well they're friend…before coming to fairy tail though…she was so happy when they all going to get out of the hell hole…when one of her friend tur…"

"Sorry I'm late!"

Kitsumi twitch she didn't like when someone interrupting her, she look who it was and see that it was Natsu and Grey holding each other (in a brother way…) with a stupid grin on Natsu face while a nervous one on Grey. "You're late!" scold Erza crossing her arm.

"I told them to go through…" Happy said with a smile, they curse them-self when they didn't notice happy was there, oh how stupid are they? Well we don't really know after all they're fairy tail…the strongest guild known all over Fiore kingdom but they had this stubborn and yet strong member.

Erza sigh, "Let's get in the train, you guys wasting our time…"

"Yeah…" they agreed, though before they could go inside the train. Natsu interrupt them with a punch to his palm "Erza…I accept this request of yours…but in one condition" he said making Grey widened, knowing what he wanted to say.

"Shut up!"

Natsu ignored Grey, as he stare at Erza determined in his eyes "I want you and kitsumi to fight me! Don't get me wrong Erza, kitsumi, I improve for the last three years!" said Natsu with a smirk.

Kitsumi and Erza smirk, Erza accept his challenge as she asked grey if he want to challenge her too. But Grey shouts 'no' as they all went inside the waiting magnolia train, towards their next destination Oshinaba Town.

Inside The Train

Erza giving them all the information they needed about the flute lullaby as they all tried their best tried to ignore natsu whining and bitching. "Natsu come here…" Erza said, Natsu nod after all he can't argue. Much to their surprise Erza knock natsu out by hitting natsu on the stomach.

They all sweat drop as Erza continue her tale, Lucy starting to sweat when she realize this demon flute…it was the death flute lullaby one of the creation from Zeref and not just that she has read about its ability where it can cast a deathly song that put those who hearing them die in an instant.

"What's wrong lucy? You're producing juices?" asked a confuse blue cat, Happy.

Lucy twitch, "it's sweat…and I just realize this flute was one of the demon zeref created…and it's ability were…casting a deathly song where those who hear them die instantly…" said lucy making all of them widened in surprise,

Erza nod, as she continue "we're going to take that flute and also destroying the dark guild, the name was eilswand and their leader was erigor of the shinigami…he was the only person accepting any killing request from anyone and that's why he got the tittle as the shinigami of eilswand, because of him taking innocent people life, like he was a god" finished erza as she gritted her teeth.

Lucy starting to sweat, maybe she shouldn't come after all. The mission…was dangerous to her and she doesn't want to get hurt, after all she was a new member from fairy tail and she was still too young.

"Lucy you produce more juices, again?" asked a confuse Happy making Grey and Kitsumi sweat drop. If they remember right, Lucy had told the blue cat this juices he was talking about was actually sweat and why is Lucy sweating.

"IT'S NOT JUICE, YOU STUPID CAT!" growl Lucy making happy wince in pain.

"_**Alright all of you get out! This is our last stop!**_"

The passenger grumble, but they all nod and get out of the train with a sad expression; after all they bought the ticket expensively and the train officer told them to get out, before they arrive to their destination.

The six members of Fairy Tail…wait I mean five of them talking to each other about what they're going to do. Until Happy realize Natsu was missing, "hey where's natsu?" he asked making them all flinch, widened when they saw the train go.

"SHIT! I left natsu…" widened Erza making them all widened "…hit me…for my lack of concentration" she said making them all sweat drop once more.

"What's wrong with her…" thought Lucy.

Meanwhile

There was a young blond hair man sitting on the ground with his eyes close, he was meditating. Why is he meditating? Well to answer the question is because he wanted to make his magic reserve far more larger, so he could use more magic spells and won't get tired very easily, after all he was almost finish learning his gravity magic and the other one developing magic…'space time magic'.

He actually has a large reserve; he has large magic reserve because he contains one of the bijuu, in fact the strongest of all eight the nine tails fox. He knows about all of this because of him talking face to face with the demon in the past.

Flashback…

Naruto gasp as he shot his eyes open, "what the hell happen?" he question as he look towards the giant cage "and where am I?" his question was soon to be answer as two pair of red slit eyes appear.

"**Brat…**" the unknown, mysterious creature begins "**you almost die! Do you know what would happen if 'we' die!?" **the creature finished with his own question. Naruto of course shook his head "no! And what do you mean by 'we' and who the hell are you?" he asked making the unknown, mysterious creature chuckle.

"**I'm the strongest of all eight bijuu; I was fear in this whole kingdom of fiore, including your pitiful village! I was known as the Kyuubi no Yoko!**" the fox exclaimed proudly making naruto sweat drop "**and by 'we' means…is because you're my jailor and if you die, I will die!**" finished the fox with a grunt.

"Oh…I see…"

Kyuubi twitch did this brat mocking him…by just saying 'oh I see'. "**Whatever brat…if I wasn't there, saving your damn pitiful life you won't see that pitiful tomato girl!**" smirk kyuubi making naruto growl.

"What…did…you…said?" he asked, with his hair covering his eyes.

Kyuubi smirk, his smirk getting even wider as he says the words once more "**you won't see that pitiful tomato girl…**"

Naruto growl, no body mess with his Erza…I mean…ah whatever "hey! Listen here, you big damn assess of furball! I don't care if you're the strongest of all eight bijuu…if you gotten sealed inside me…that am mean you're weaker than me!" said Naruto as he activates his bloodline, rinnegan.

Kyuubi twitch, he wanted to retort, when he remember what rikudo sannin had said to all of them "_I believe one day we will meet…once more…my will and power will live inside the child of the prophecy…until than good bye…I love you all like you're my own children"_.

Kyuubi sigh, "**Just stay safe, you troublesome brat! I want to see how far this story of yours will continue…and how far can you change this pitiful world…until than stay safe and become stronger…in fact more stronger**" smile the fox at the end, though Naruto couldn't see him smiling because he starting to disappear.

With a smile of his own, naruto say "I will, you can count in me…Kyuubi…."

Flashback End

**-Ice Make**

**-Death Magic**

**-Wind Magic**

**-Lighting Magic**

**The magic Naruto possess right now are, transformation magic, clone magic, gravity magic (from rinnegan), teleport magic and time and space magic (not including his bloodline).**

**For Kitsumi Magic:**

**-Ice Make**

**-Fire magic**

**-Snow magic (oc)**

**-Light Magic**

**The magic kitsumi possess right now are teleport magic, transformation magic, clone magic and gravity magic (from rinnegan) and requip (not including her bloodline)**

**Remember! Choose by reviewing and give reason why you want them to have that magic! Don't forget as well to review my story and sorry for the short chapter****, after all I'm busy **

**Thunder Out!**


	7. Lullaby and her past

**Bringer of Peace**

**What if naruto born in earthland instead of elemental nation, and he was capture by the zeref followers. Knowing a true meaning of friend, naruto sacrifice him-self to protect those who he loves as he disappear for eight years, he now back and his name was known as the bringer of peace!**

**Naruto X Erza**

**AN: I want to inform you all this, the winner of Kitsumi magic vote (by reviewing) is Fire Magic and Light Magic and for Naruto, I will tell you about his magic in the next Chapter **

**Chapter 7: Lullaby and her past**

A mysterious bandage hair man watching the fight of Natsu Dragneel with interest, the fight ended soon as natsu won the match fighting Erigor the shinigami of eilswand. He sigh it was one of a disappoint fight; after all he had heard that Natsu Dragneel was a weak member of fairy tail. But after watching this match he now knew that the rumor was false.

It was than he could the Titania of fairy tail driving the four wheeler magic cart and it seems she was tired. "NATSU!" they all shout as the pink hair young teen turn around with a smirk "did you see that grey?! I won…I beat the shinigami!" exclaimed Natsu with a smirk making grey twitch.

"I know you could do it natsu!" praised Erza as Natsu nod with a smile.

"But in the last minute he was in trouble!" Happy chirped happily in making natsu grumble under his breath saying something like 'you betray me, I can't believe you Happy'. Grey smirk "Well that's what I expect from a weak guy!"

Natsu twitch as he shout "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Grey covers his ears in pain as he shout "DAMN YOU LOSER, STOP SHOUTING!" they both were about to fight until Erza interrupt with a cough.

"I see…than where is erigor?"

Natsu turn around with a smirk as he close his eyes, smiling at them and pointed at a rock where he saw erigor beaten. "There! Right there!" he said making them has a confuse look.

"Umm…Natsu did you tie him up?" Kitsumi asked scratching the back of her head.

Natsu than widened when he realize that he haven't tied Erigor with the rope that erza has given to him, "no…I forget…" he said making all of them sweat drop.

"You idiot!" grey said making natsu twitch.

"WHAT DID YOU…?" "ENOUGH!" erza interrupt their shouting and retorting "we need to go…at least we have the lullaby…Lucy hold this, please" said erza at the blond hair girl. Lucy accept the lullaby as she holding them tightly, as lucy about to enter the magic four wheeler cart Kageyama, who was also a member of Eilswand.

Lucy was about to enter the four magic wheelers when Kageyama grab the flute and push Lucy away. Erza gritted her teeth when she saw this happen, she should have known that something like this could happen.

"HAHA-HAHA! NOW I WILL FINISH THEM ALL! YOU FAIRIES WON'T BE THE STRONGEST GUILD! IT WILL BE US, EILSWAND!" exclaimed Kageyama as he uses his magic to power up the four cart magic wheels towards Clover Town in a great speed.

Kitsumi frown today was a bad day for them all and now they need to walk for a couple of hour. Talking about a bad day, she remembers that when she was ten no one has given her any birthday's gift.

Flashback

Kitsumi was walking around the village of konoha, she was jealous since her brother were born she was dissipate by her own mother and she hated that when he always get the attention, it was now Naruto her little brother. Right now it was the eight of October and today was her birthday, though even if it was her birthday no one has ever given her any birthday gifts, well except for Sasuki.

Who is this Sasuki? Well she was Itachi younger sister, Sasuki was also four years old. But whenever mikoto visited their house, Sasuki always had a flower with her and she gave them to her, either when she's out or home.

Of course she accept the gift the little girl given her, she was happy after all the only person given her a birthday present was only Sasuki, well Mikoto and Itachi has a gift for her as well…but she want someone either by her age or younger than her to give her a birthday present.

Flashback End

But for some strange reason Sasuki were missing, at least a year before naruto went missing as well. It was a sad feeling for not just her, she remembered right that after she told naruto that Sasuki went missing Naruto was crying for a day and stayed in his room for a week without saying a words and won't eat anything (AN: He won't die, after all he got the Kyuubi sealed inside him) for the whole week.

Remember about the past she sighs, after all it was just in the past and when the day her and naruto mother went missing…

Flashback

Kitsumi arrive at home after the magic lesson that she has, she find naruto was sleeping with a pillow covering his face. She was wondering why Naruto did this; after all she always remembers that when Sasuki went missing he did the same thing.

Kitsumi sigh as she lifted his head softly and pick the pillow, she widened the pillow that covering his face was watery. Did he cry? What happen? Where is kaa-san? Did something happen to her? That was the question keeps wondering around her mind.

She smile as she went inside her room and grab her blanket, she walk back to the living room and cover naruto cold body with her blanket. "Sleep well…" she whisper as she kissed naruto on his forehead "brother…"

Kitsumi walk back to her room and sleep on her bed with a smile, she was hoping that she could get closer to Naruto. After Sasuki went missing Naruto became distance from them all and always acts cold either to her or everyone else. Kitsumi look at one of Naruto and Sasuki photo frame with a smile, she like this part after all she got a copy of this picture because Sasuki giving her one and she keep another one for her-self. Kitsumi sigh she didn't one to remember the day when Sasuki went missing, she had known that naruto has a crush with Sasuki, but he was too shy to tell the Uchiha girl.

Kitsumi close her eyes and was about to sleep until she heard foot step approaching to her room. Her heart start beating fast until she sees who it is, it was her foolish little brother Naruto. They stare at each other for a long time until Kitsumi break out of the staring thing with a question.

"Where's Kaa-san?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and starting to cry "she's gone…"

"Where?"

Naruto rub his teary eyes with a sad smile "just…gone…"

Kitsumi frown, what did he mean by saying it…'just…gone'? Is it even an answer? Or did naruto made it up? Did kushina-kaa-san leave them? "What do you mean?" she asked as naruto look away and give her the note that kushina has left for them.

"Gone…" stated naruto before he went down stair (AN: kitsumi room is in the second floor) with Kitsumi frowning as she begin reading the note.

"_**Dear Kitsumi and Naruto"**_

"_**I terribly said that I can't stay with you guys forever…I'm sick you see and when the time you or naruto read this note…I will be gone…I love you Naruto…Love you too Kitsumi, get stronger…because…"**_

Kitsumi frown, was that it? No that couldn't be the true story…but what does this mean? Did she mean that Naruto and I need to get stronger because one day we're going to fight her? Damn these people!

Sighing kitsumi place the note down as she shrugged out of her thought and close her eyes, though she silently cry. After all she knew that kushina-kaa-san cared for her, but for some strange thing she changed…did someone changed her or not she still lover her and she also love her brother…naruto.

Flashback End

Kitsumi sigh the past is the past, now they need to move on after all that's the thing naruto always said to her and she will believe him. Like she believe in her teammate, who was fighting the lullaby monster and she also will fight it.

"**Light Make: laser Beam!**" she exclaimed as a beam made of light appear right after she said it and hit the monster dead on target. They all stare at her widened, is this true Kitsumi? After all she never use light magic and she always use her fire magic or her primary magic…well that's what erza think.

"Wow…"

"You're awesome Kitsumi!" they all exclaimed making kitsumi blush.

"Nah I'm just like you all…hehe, why don't we finish this?"

"RIGHT!" they all agreed as Erza requip to her heaven wheel armor, Wind starting to appear around Kitsumi (AN: It's coming from her snow magic), natsu start to absorb air ready to fire away his dragon roar and Grey holding his hand together ready.

"GO!" Natsu Exclaimed, though before they could use their magic a blond hair man appear right in front of them all holding the death flute, lullaby, with dust everywhere around the blond man.

"W-w-what…W-w-who are you?" asked a shock Erza.

**Well there it is, the seventh chapter of bringer of peace! I hope you like them and don't forget to keep reviewing **** and also sorry for the short chapter, busy as hell **** and the magic for Kitsumi are light and fire while Naruto are Death Magic (that's mean he can also do dark magic) and ice make. Tell me if you don't want them to have those magic and sorry for the late…I'm very busy you see **


	8. Thank You

**Bringer of Peace**

**What if naruto born in earthland instead of elemental nation, and he was capture by the zeref followers. Knowing a true meaning of friend, naruto sacrifice him-self to protect those who he loves as he disappear for eight years, he now back and his name was known as the bringer of peace!**

**Naruto X Erza**

**J: One question is that although Naruto will be 15 at this point and you put Kitsumi with all these magics the same amounts of Naruto is she just as strong as him? **

**Well J to answer your question, Kitsumi is almost the same level as Naruto and why I make her magic the same amount as Naruto was because she doesn't have the same reserve as Naruto. Let's just said Naruto has four kage level reserve while Kitsumi has only two kage level reserve…I hope that answer your question**

**Samsung galaxy S4 anyone?**

**AN: Yo minna! This is the chapter where Naruto, Kitsumi and Erza will meet and sorry for the wrong tittle…it was supposed to be believe but I change it to thank you and keep up the review guys ^_^**

**Naruto: 15**

**Erza: 19**

**Kitsumi: 19**

**Chapter 8: Thank you**

Fighting, it was a mess; everything was chaos and the fairy tail member were all panting tiredly. "haha-haha…has enough?" asked the blond hair man, Naruto. Erza gritted her teeth was this the Naruto she knew, it wasn't like him at all, what was wrong with him!?

"Damn you!" cursed Natsu as he channel more of his magic.

"Damn it! How could we beat this guy?!" asked Grey, he was really tired. After all what do you expect from someone who has already fight lullaby and almost using all of his magic against it and now fighting Naruto who was a friend of Erza and Kitsumi brother.

Naruto sigh, it was no fun at all. At least Kitsumi and Erza were a challenged, why was fairy tail so weak? If he was right Rob-jii-chan told his story to all of us (Jellal, Erza, Simon, Wally, Milliana, Sho and Naruto) about the amazing story of Fairy Tail. The story was about Fairy Tail never giving up, fighting against strong enemy and always looking after another.

"maybe I should stop this, after all I don't have time to fight with all of you…and not just that…Kitsumi I have information where mom at…if you want meet me…"

Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as Erza appear in a blur and about to slash him with her sword. Naruto grab Erza hand, stopping her from doing anything stupid to him. "Erza…Long time no see…" he began with a smile, though Erza wasn't smiling at all she was sad, seeing her closest frie…no love acting like this "you're getting prettier Erza, I like your long scarlet hair…and thank you for all the thing you have done to me…" finished Naruto with a sad smile, which shock Erza.

"why?!"

"Huh?" Naruto was shock seeing what Erza did, she was hugging him and this hug it make him warm and not just that he could feel how Erza feel, she was hurt, sad and angry as well.

"Why, Naruto? Doing this entire thing?" she asked with tears.

Naruto was sad as well, if he didn't said something like that on that day maybe this won't happen. "I…I…I promise to Zeref…that I will destroy the entire demon he has create…" he whisper at Erza.

Erza was shock hearing him said that, Zeref was a bad man, right? And Naruto promise to that evil man. "B-b-but you could…" "No I couldn't Erza, I never break my promise and Zeref wasn't evil at all!"

Everyone heard what Naruto said gasp, even master of fairy tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and the council assistant gasp. Naruto chuckle seeing all the gaps he get after saying that Zeref wasn't evil "you see…he helped me searching for my lost mother and not just that he teach me about all his magic…which is the death magic…" said Naruto with a smile.

Erza starting to cry she doesn't want this! She want something different, she want to live with Naruto and not just that, what kind of feeling will Kitsumi has after hearing his brother said something impossible…like Zeref wasn't evil!

"Please…Please…Naruto please stop this…isn't your dream…" "Yes Erza that is my dream, but I can't…I won't break my promises…and I will make all the promises that I made came true…and one of them is to have a happy life…" he whispered at the end.

Kitsumi gritted her teeth, "Naruto…" she called out, her voice sound sad and weak "I'm sorry for the bad thing I done to you…so please Naruto…let's go home!" she cried at the end. Everyone was silence, they were watching Kitsumi, Erza and Naruto reunion and it was a sad one.

Naruto shook his head "I can't forgive you, but I won't forget you…and Kitsumi thanks for everything you've done to me…" said Naruto with a smile. Naruto unleash a small amount of his magic as the sky starting to get darken and thunder were filling the dark sky "I'm sorry…and if you're alive from this attack…meet me in Hargeon Port…be there when the night fill the light skies…" said Naruto.

He smile at the crying Erza, "thank you…Erza…from all the deeds you've done to me…thank you for accepting me as your friend…thank you for telling me what's the meaning of friend…thank you…" Naruto push Erza away as he release the barrier magic he has trap the masters of each legal guild.

"Naruto!" Kitsumi and Erza shout at the same time.

"Erza, Kitsumi, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Happy take cover!" Makarov shout as he run towards the shocks mages. In a flash Naruto disappear, as a flying dragon made out of electricity hit them all in a blur.

"Earth make…" at the least minute someone shouts, before the lighting dragon hit them all.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" the whole land was now nothing but waste land, not even a word could be heard.

**There it is, chapter eight, how was it? Good? Bad? Well I don't really know what you all thinks but I hope you like them and I want to ask you a question…do you want me to continue the yellow flash and Titania of fairy tail? If I receive many 'yes' I will continue…if 'no' than I will stop an focus more attention to this story and happy Ramadan for those who were Muslim ^_^ **

**Please R&R**

**Thunder Out**

**Next Chapter in Bringer of Peace: The promise I made**


	9. The promise I made

**Bringer of Peace**

**What if naruto born in earthland instead of elemental nation, and he was capture by the zeref followers. Knowing a true meaning of friend, naruto sacrifice him-self to protect those who he loves as he disappear for eight years, he now back and his name was known as the bringer of peace!**

**Naruto X Erza**

**Author Note: Here is the ninth chapter of Bringer of Peace and I hope you like them ^_^ and thank you for the feedback…many people told me to continue yellow flash and Titania of fairy tail and I already type the third chapter, anyway enjoy chapter ninth ^_^**

**Chapter 9: The promise I made**

In a dark cave where there is no light, a flash of yellow appear in an instant as a blond hair man appear. Once the man sitting down on the ground, a candle of light suddenly lightening the large dark cave, soon many follow as the dark cave was now fill with light from the candles.

Naruto sigh, he couldn't believe what he has done! He cast one of his S-rank magic spells at Erza! And not just Erza…his sister was there…than Makarov…and other guild master. Naruto punch the ground hard as it starts to crack, "damn it! Maybe if hadn't made that promise…I could join them…but since I made promise to Zeref…I need to fulfill them…cause I never break any promises to anyone…" thought Naruto.

"How was your meeting?" asked a sweet young woman voice.

Naruto turn around shocking to see Sasuki was standing behind Naruto with a sweet smile, "oh it's just you…" Naruto mutter "everything fine…I got the lullaby from them and I guess we need to destroy as soon as possible!" said Naruto.

Sasuki nod hearing what he said, "so did something happen? You seem a bit off" said Sasuki with a smile.

Naruto shook his head "no everything is fine…it was just so hard getting this flute from them" replied Naruto with a fake smile.

Sasuki notice the fake smile making her frown, "don't give me that smile Naruto! I know you for years and when something bad happen…you give me that fake smiles…" whisper Sasuki at the end.

Naruto sigh, "yes something did happen…and I'm sorry…I use those smile because I don't want those who care about me to found out that I wasn't happy…" apologize Naruto, bringing his head down in shame.

Sasuki giggle seeing his action, "nah it's fine N-a-r-u-t-o K-u-n" she smile as she spells his name slowly making Naruto blush…it sound nice…hearing his name to be spell like that. It was than her face suddenly turns serious "what happen in your meeting Naruto? I want to know…did you meet someone familiar?" she asked making Naruto sigh.

"Yes…I meet my sister…and that's pretty normal…"

Sasuki twitch, just hearing him saying the word 'normal' making her go furious "Naruto…what do you mean 'normal'? You haven't meet her for years and once you met her…you said it was 'normal'?!" she asked.

"Yes…I guess you could say it like that…"

"What!" Sasuki shout in anger as she pulls Naruto closer to her "listen here! Even if you're stronger than me…I want to say that she was your big sister Naruto! She cares for you! And you're not even slightly care for her?!" she asked.

Naruto dumbly nod, he don't care about Kitsumi, not at all…not at all…

Sasuki sigh Naruto has change, "did something else happen?" she asked.

"Yes I killed all of them!" said Naruto with a sad smile.

Sasuki just hearing his tone could feel bad "what happen? Who did you killed Naruto?" she asked once more.

Naruto sigh as he replied casually, "well I killed the master of fairy tail, blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Erza, Kitsumi, and Salamander of Fairy Tail, some strange blondie, and the last one were a blue cat"

Sasuki twitch he replied her question like he has done this before and not just that his tone were calm. Though when he said Erza and Kitsumi she could feel that Naruto was in pain and sorrow, Sasuki laugh which making Naruto freaked out.

"HAHA-HAHA!" she laugh out loud.

"Sasuki gone crazy!" Naruto shout as he run around looking for medical kit "quick find a medical kit, need to fix her idiot brain…before she turn cra…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as he received a punch from an angry Sasuki.

"I'm not crazy you Blondie! Anyway…thanks for the information Naruto, I need to go…maybe I'll come back later at night…" Sasuki said as she disappear in a red flame, though before she disappear she was smiling happily, now she know that Naruto still has a feeling for Kitsumi (in a brother way) and this Erza she didn't know about.

Naruto sigh, that woman sometimes could be troublesome as hell and not just that he knew that Sasuki was par in level with Kitsumi well maybe Kitsumi has more magical reserve but if Sasuki use a genius tactical like Shikamaru (A/N: they're friends remember) she could win again his sister.

Naruto chuckle as he stare at the death flute, lullaby. He chuckle when he remembers the day he meet Zeref and in the same day he made that promise…

Flashback

Naruto was in pain, his body was aching everywhere and not just that where was he. Naruto scan around the dark room as he widened when he saw a black hair man with black eyes staring at him.

Naruto didn't said anything at first, the man were strange. Though it feels like he has already met this man…somewhere maybe in his dreams? Or maybe books? Anyway after a couple of minutes silent Naruto smile as he gentle punch the man shoulder "I don't know who you're, but thanks for helping me…" thanks Naruto as he accidently activate his rinnegan, making the man shock.

Naruto notice the shock look the man giving him, making him freaked out as well "what…what? Did I hurt you?" he asked making the man smile at least he tried to smile.

"No…my name is Zeref…you heard me…in some history books…where they said that I was evil…because of the demon I created and my awesomeness power…" said the black hair man, now called Zeref.

Naruto sweat drop hearing the man said the 'awesomeness' about his power, "but you're not evil…" Naruto begin receiving a confuse looked from Zeref "if you save me and treated me than you're a nice guy and also a strong one as well and my name is Naruto!" Naruto finished with a grin.

Zeref chuckle, "thank you…no one ever said something…like that…at least to me…"

Naruto was taken a little back hearing what Zeref said, but then again he also has that kind of life where no one except the Ichiraku's, Sasuki and jiji treating him nicely…well not just them…many people as well.

Zeref sigh, "that eyes of yours…" he begin as Naruto stare at him with a surprise looks "is the eyes of a god…and I heard this man…created this strong creature…for example…like the bijuu's…" Zeref pause for a moment letting Naruto absorb all the information he gives to him "and I heard that he defeat the strongest demon ever appear…the ten tails alias as Juubi…but enough of that, your eyes store many magical energy and also secrets as well…" he finished with a smile.

Naruto smile back at the man, "thanks and I already knew that…but can you tell me some information about the Juubi?" he asked.

"well Naruto…I don't know about that…but let's make a deal?" he asked getting a confuse look from Naruto "why don't you destroy all of the demons I created…and once you do or even if you didn't kill all of them I will search for the answer of your question and I will tell all of it ability once you complete it…even if you don't I will still tell yo…"

"NO! I will complete this! Once I do than you can tell me! I promise! I will complete your request Zeref…promise of a life time" interrupt Naruto making Zeref shock.

"But…"

"No buts!"

Zeref smile, "Well Naruto even if you promise me…I want you to join a guild and not becoming…" Zeref couldn't continue as he sweat drop when he sees Naruto was sleeping. Zeref sigh he was going to tell him to join any guild even if he promise to destroy all his demon, Zeref chuckle to him-self as he remember that eyes.

"Naruto…the child of prophecy…"

Flashback End

Naruto sigh, he needs to stop thinking about now and damn him for sleeping to quickly. Maybe if he didn't he can hear what Zeref was going to said to him…anyway now he need to sleep, rest for using too much magic and maybe tomorrow he will search about the demon next location.

**There it is the ninth chapter! How was it good? Bad? Well I don't know what you guys thinks but I hope you all enjoy it and sorry I couldn't write more because tomorrow I have school! And don't forget to review! If you many of you review I maybe try to write two chapters in a week and ask me any question! Either by reviewing or P.M me and do you want Sasuki in the list as well? Well if you want some other pairing in this story tell me, okay…I will choose two of the pairing you wanted ^_^**

**The next chapter in Bringer of Peace: her pains…**

**Thunder Out…Ja!**


	10. Information not a story!

Hmm...this is not a chapter. But all I wanted to said is that I created a page...and You can searched by the name of The thunder of Black Lighting and like I said before I created this page because it can be done easier than P.m and you can ask me any question and that's all I can said. I'm totally busy to many homework...DAMN SCHOOL!


End file.
